An Answer to a Drunken Stupor
by Tsunade-chan
Summary: When someone says that he loves you, how are you supposed to answer? [NaruSaku] [Spoilers from Episode 109, 110ish and Manga chapters probably chapter 180ish.] [OneShot]


Hi! Wow! I actually wrote a Naruto story! It must be almost a year! 00 In awe of herself 00

Well it's NaruSaku obviously! I deticate this to the H&E crew, because thier obessesion with NaruSaku is my obessesion as well. Oh and I would love to give a big thanks to Eagle-chan from H&E she was my beta reader for this story. So I thank her for all her hard work. I'm sorry if it was confusing for you Eagle-chan!

**Spoiler from:** Episode 109-110ish and Manga chapters probably chapter 180ish.

**Discliamer: **No own.

* * *

"I love you." He said, his breath reeked of alcohol. 

Sakura nearly dropped his drunken ass on the ground out of surprise.

"I really do love you," he said again, as if those three words were the easiest thing to say in the whole world.

She stared at him in disbelief. This was certainly something she didn't expect to hear, after having to haul the drunkard home for the fourth time this week. But the bartender insisted that she take him home, just for the fact that her name seemed to be the only word that would remove him from the bar stool.

"Hah! Who's kidding me!" Sakura shook her head, muttering to herself. "It's the alcohol talking, Sakura." She shifted his weight on her shoulder to regain the balance lost from the first '_love attack'_.

"Did you know I like whisky?" Naruto suddenly said.

"Apparently." She replied. Naruto reeked of it, and she snorted to get the smell out of lungs.

"It's a fine drink. I used to hate it at first the way it burned your throat. But now I enjoy the feeling. It kind of reminds me of your spicy curry."

She gave a sharp nod as she hit a crossroad; her house or his house?

That night, she opted for hers, so that she could watch him to make sure that he wouldn't endanger himself during the night when he would be alone. He was a very important friend after all, and her very _special_ teammate.

"You know I used to go drinking with Tsunade-obaa-chan and Ero Sennin every Thursday night, until Ero Sennin decides to go traveling again, and when obaa-chan began to actually work."

And for some stupid reason, he proceeded to tell his whole life story which she completely ignored for the fact that, she was a personal witness to what he had experienced over the years.

She shifted him again and took her keys from her pocket to unlock the door to her apartment, while he, on the other hand, snickered at one of the stories he told as they stepped over the threshold of the small one room apartment.

"Nice place," he burped out.

She had never brought him here,** ever**. She sighed as she unceremoniously threw him on the bed. He began to mock at the sheets, "I never knew you liked fuzzy pandas in fluffy pink aprons, Sakura-chan."

"They happen to be the only clean sheets I own at the moment." She said in an annoyed tone. Sakura then headed towards her small kitchenette to make herself some tea. To get rid of this headache he was giving her.

"Do you still like Sasuke?" he said, rolling onto his back. She froze. For a moment, she said nothing, instead concentrating on steadying herself so that she didn't drop the teakettle on the burner.

"No," she said. "I haven't for a long, long time. You know that."

Which was true.

Long before she gave up on him to ever return, she had given up hope that he would ever have feelings for her.

Before her mind had a chance to wander elsewhere, a loud snore snapped her back to reality.

She huffed.

Naruto was truly as stupid as he was perceived to be. She walked over to check if he was actually in the waking world.

Halfway, she paused; her gaze wondering over to his face.

He looked like a child free of worries.

Then she moved to his side, and sat next to him. She shifted the hair around his closed eyes. The idiot had actually fallen asleep. She smiled, a sudden urge encouraging her to bend over and place a small kiss on his lips (which she would never do when he was awake) to wish him sweet dreams.

Flopping back into a chair, she sighed. She would have to set him straight again in the morning.

-----------

"Ohayou!" Naruto said groggily. He struggled to sit up on the bed. And when he was successful, he watched Sakura busy herself in the kitchen.

"Naruto, it's still early in the morning."

"Really now?" He said, glancing at the bedside clock. He shot her a foxy grin, before he was blinded by the glare of the sun.

"Ugh," he groaned, cradling his head in his hands; he had finally felt the effects of his hangover.

"Lie down before you hurt yourself."

"Hai hai!" he said, flopping back on to the bed.

"I've given up on Sasuke a long time ago. You know that! Yet why do you insist on asking?"

"Actually, I was drinking with Shikamaru and we were talking about how stupid we were back then."

"Don't you go blaming your loss of brain cells on someone else!" she said, shoving a plate of food in his face before storming off violently to wash dishes.

"But I wasn't." he pouted.

Silence met the room, and when Naruto was finished with his meal, he placed the plate on the bedside stand.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?"

"What is it now, Naruto?" she huffed, all the while still scrubbing a rather large stain on a pot with a vengeance.

"Why'd you kiss me last night?"

She dropped the pot into the sink out of shock.

"Umm… that was…" she stuttered blushing. "**…**An answer."

Naruto laughed, "You answered my drunken babble?"

"Well," She snapped back indignantly, "When someone says that he loves you, how are you supposed to answer?"

"Good point." He said, laughing, all the while ruffling his hair, "I'm glad you said 'I love you too'."

"I said nothing of the sort." She retorted, throwing the dishcloth at him.

"Then what was the kiss for?"

"It was a 'maybe if you shut up, I'll think about it!' "

He just grinned at her answer.

* * *

I Hope you all like it! Please review! 


End file.
